


Heredity [Podfic]

by IronBird



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBird/pseuds/IronBird
Summary: Author's Summary:Three scenes in which is considered the knotty subject of heredity, as demonstrated in the Count's enemies and his enemies' children.
Relationships: Eugénie Danglars/Louise d'Armilly





	Heredity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heredity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604139) by [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador). 



> The narration in this one was a real treat to read. I hope you get as much out of listening as I got from recording it.

**Summary:**

Three scenes in which is considered the knotty subject of heredity, as demonstrated in the Count's enemies and his enemies' children.

**Original Work:**

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604139/chapters/1089052)

**Podfic Length:**

17:52

**Podfic Link:**

[Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n79q710s9e67t0r/Heredity.mp3/file)


End file.
